New Surroundings, a Different Twist
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: I'm back with the sequel to New Surroundings, Same Old Story. This is Renesme's tale. It takes place a year and a half after my first story, more information inside


I'm back! Sorry for the ten month absence...after I finished New Surroundings Same Old Story I becam very uninspired....and I haven't actually written anything new, aside from finishing a chapter of another story, in about 10 months....so...with out further babbling I give you the long promised sequel!

One more thing. The fourth book never happened. I'm picking up with this a year and a half after my last story, the Cullens, including Reid had gone back to Forks after Bella graduated, with in six months her and Edward had gotten married and she had been turned and had Renesme, now with Renesme a year old (she actually looks 18, and her ageing has stopped) They're moving back to Ipswich.

Enjoy!

* * *

New Surroundings, a Different Twist

Chapter 1

_ Ipswich Massachusetts, my new home_. Renesmé thought with a sigh as she stared out the plane window, into the inky darkness of the sky outside broken only by pinpoints of light that were the stars. Her eyes cut through the darkness and she could see the landing strip fast approaching. Renesmé wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated the thought of moving and leaving her beautiful home in Forks behind, along with her werewolf friends. But apparently her opinion was neither listened to nor required.

This was all Reid's fault. He just had to be with his friends. And of course after he'd suggested it everyone agreed it was time for a change of scenery. So there everyone was, sitting on a plane that was just touching down in the Ipswich airport.

"Do you see them? Did they come?" Reid asked Alice who was sitting behind him.

Excitement laced his smooth velvet and bell voice and he looked like a child waiting to open his Christmas presents. Renesmé couldn't help but laugh at his over eager expression, her voice like bells.

"I don't know." Alice said with a shrug, turning to look out the window as the plane ran down the landing strip, slowing with each passing second.

Everyone, including Reid, knew Alice was lying. She did this often just to bug Reid. Though if you asked her she'd say she was trying to teach him patience.

"Come on! I know you know..." Reid persisted, a whine entering his voice, he couldn't wait to see Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler again.

The plane came to a stop and Renesmé turned around, leaving Reid and Alice to argue it out like they so often did. The pilots voice came over the intercom as the fasten seat belt light flickered off. They had landed safely and it would only be a few more moments before they could disembark. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Reid all stood up and grabbed there over head bags. Esmé and Carlisle had come a few days earlier. Renesmé stayed stubbornly in her seat. She didn't want to be in Ipswich.

All of the passengers walked past her on their way to the door and out of the plane. All save two people, Bella and Edward. Bella stood hands on hips, lips pursed, her posture giving the impression of extreme annoyance. Edward and her had been arguing with Renesmé they entire week before they left, and Bella was none to impressed with her defiance now. Edward though, wore the same crooked smile that normally graced his face when he was with his wife and daughter. He unlike Bella found Renesmé's behaviour highly amusing.

"Renesmé..." Bella said, her voice low, carrying a threat of punishment later if her daughter didn't hurry up.

The last passenger was beginning to disembark and Renesmé only glared at her mother folding her arms with a pointed look on her face. _I'm not getting up._

Edward chuckled softly. Bella glared. Edward laughed a little louder before siding with Bella after a sharp jab in the ribs. "Renesmé, love, it's time to get off the plane." He said.

With a huff Renesmé stood up, viciously grabbing her overhead bag. "Fine! But I'm not happy about it." She said sulkily.

"Believe me dear, we know." Bella said pinching the bridge of her nose.

The three of them quickly exited the plane, walking into the airport where the rest of the family was waiting, along with three boys Renesmé had only heard about and seen in photographs. Her, Bella and Edward came to a stop behind Reid who seemed to be practically humming with excitement.

All three of the boys wore smiles, and seemed to be humming with the same excitement as read. One of them, Tyler, reached out and pulled Reid into a hug the others doing the same when Tyler released him.

"Welcome home." Caleb said, not just to Reid but to the rest of my family as well.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my first story =)

Undeniably Yours x


End file.
